No Thanks, Summer Festival
No Thanks, Summer Festival is the 19th chapter of Okotowari Shimasu. Summary The group gets together for the summer festival, during the last days of their summer break. During the festival, Kou wonders what kind of prizes Akie would want to have, and Katsuo is determined to win to Kou. However, they both get banned from the competition due to the unfairness of their superior abilities, which ends up in them having to carry everything. Eventually, the boys and the girls get separated just as the fireworks display is about to start. Keita tells Akie to go ahead to the place he knows where they can watch the display alone, telling him it'll be a good way to spend time alone with Kou. Meanwhile, Erina and Hotaru realize they've become separated from everyone else. Soon, Erina gets an idea about how to find everyone else. On their end, Keita and Katsuo are being swayed away by the crowd, and Keita proposes using Katsuo's antenna to look for the girls, but the idea is shut down. Kou and Akie arrive at the place Keita mentioned, where Kou talks about how this is the first time he's been to a festival. He expresses happiness over being there with his friends, since he'd never been able to become close to anyone before. Akie promises they'll come back again next year. Keita and Erina manage to find each other by sitting on their partner's shoulders, with Maiko and Seraphina following soon after. They hesitate to join Akie and Kou due to the good mood between them, but Katsuo is unable to read it. The fireworks display begins, with Maiko and Seraphina finally realizing they're the only ones not in a romantic mood. Kou thanks all of his friends for being with him, which makes everyone feel awkward, but they're all happy to be friends with him too. And thus, the summer break of their second year of high school comes to an end. Charactes * Kou Omori * Akie Shirogami * Keita Narabuko * Maiko Narabuko * Erina Yoshisaki * Hotaru Akina * Seraphina Klein References * In page 7, Keita and Hotaru are seeing holding masks that resemble Magical Dawn and Belladonna, from yaboku's magical girl series COMPI! * Tohru, from Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon, can be seen walking in the crowd in page 9, and again in page 11 alongside Kobayashi. * Many characters can be seen in the crowd in page 10. These include Esperanza and Lucía, from yaboku's other comic COMPI!, as well as Akira Kurusu from Persona 5, Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon, Caesar Zeppeli from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Chika Takami and Riko Sakurauchi from Love Live! Sunshine!! * In page 15, Kou is seen wearing an uniform resembling Gekkoukan's from Persona 3. Gallery Chapter19cover.png|Chapter cover akie yukata.JPG|Akie wearing a yukata keita posing.JPG|Keita posing kou katsuo games.JPG|Kou and Katsuo participating in different games keita ulterior motives.JPG|Keita's ulterior motives crowd.JPG|The crowd, featuring many cameos kou having fun.JPG found them.JPG|A flawless plan kou yeah.JPG|Kou, happy Trivia * Having 21 pages, it's the second-longest chapter in the series, only behind No Thanks, Girlfriend (with 22 pages). Category:Chapters